


Last Dance

by localmanghoe



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: 80's Music, Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localmanghoe/pseuds/localmanghoe
Summary: Maybe Xavier has found what He's Looking for
Relationships: Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was something i wrote for fun lol. It's my first xavier centric thing so apologies for any OOC.

1984.

What a year.

The Cooperative had booked Limelight in New York City, the club had been around for a year, but it was already known for its punk and disco scene.

The reason for this event was the head of the clan.

Michael Langdon and his wife were celebrating 100 years of marriage.

The 90th year was celebrated in Studio 54, but the Langdon’s liked a change of scenery, always involving themselves in the newest trends and subcultures. They were an interesting pair really, the perfect blend of punk and disco. They hadn’t aged since they had their daughter in 1890, looking just as young as their children who were snorting coke somewhere in the crowd.

Xavier Plympton was also amongst the party goers. One of their oldest family friends, he just had to be here on this special occasion.

But looking at the pair giggling away, stirred something inside him.

100 years was a long time to love someone, to be bound to them for so long. He too had been alive for the same time that they had, so why hadn’t he found somebody to share the next 100 years with?

Maybe the universe would answer his questions tonight.

////

How on earth you got into this club was beyond you. You managed to slip past the bouncer with your friend, giddy at the prospect of partying in an old church.

You took in the crowd as you walked towards the bar. You hadn’t seen this many beautiful people in one place ever before. The lighting made the sweat on their skin glow with an ethereal light.

But one face stood out to you the most. His little cross earring glinted in the light, you felt his blue eyes stare right into your soul, giving you a little smirk as you made eye contact.

You were snapped out of your daze by your friend; holding out her nail to you. You blinked, regaining your bearings before leaning forward and snorting the white powder. You wiped around your nose and sniffed, grabbing your drink from her before making your way to the dancefloor. You tried to look for the mysterious blond, but he was nowhere to be found.

You tried not to think about him too much, letting the music take over. It was a strange blend, swinging from punk to disco, but the DJ was amazing, and the combination worked in a strange way.

You were on your fourth drink and god knows what line by the time you saw the man again. He had crashed into you, making you spill your drink all over yourself and him.

“Sorry about that sweetheart,” he shouted over the music.

“It’s okay, noting that can’t be cleaned,” you shouted back, gesturing towards the light stain on your dark shirt.

“Let me get you a drink at least?” he asked.

You shrugged and nodded, never saying no to free booze. He took you by the hand towards the bar.

“Whats your name?” he spoke into your ear.

“Y/N! Yours?”

“Xavier. But people call me Xav.”

“Oh, that’s such a cool name,” you giggled, the mix of substances clearly getting to you.

You got to the bar and Xavier ordered shots of tequila. He watched your tongue as you licked your hand, ready for the salt. You watched him as he did the same, the pair of you wondering what talents the other might have had.

Before you could take your shot, Xavier took your hand, making eye contact with you as he made a show of licking the salt off it. You blushed at his actions, returning the favour after he took his shot.

**_‘Like a virgin, touched for the very first time’_ **

Madonna’s lyrics rang through the room. You pulled Xavier back onto the dancefloor, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled you closer by the waist, letting you feel his growing length.

**_‘Gonna give you all my love, boy’_ **

You mouthed the lyrics, swinging your hips to the beat. Xavier raised his brow, before leaning in to suck along your neck, not paying any attention to the people surrounding you. The music was far too loud for anyone to hear you moaning when he sucked on your sweet spot. You pulled him closer to you, running your hands through the back of his hair, tugging a little. His groan into your neck sent vibrations straight to your core.

**_‘Feels so good inside, when you hold me’_ **

His hands travelled up your skirt, squeezing your ass before his hands reached for your core. He pulled away from your neck, smirking as he felt your soaked panties. You only bit your lip in return. That was your silent confirmation. Xavier gave you a quick peck before taking you off the dancefloor for the second time that night.

////

He pushed you into the closest room he could find; A small cloak room. He slammed you back against the door, attacking your mouth with his. His tongue immediately explored the inside of your mouth, his hands groping you through your thin top.

You ran your nails down his chest, before reaching his pants, making quick work of his belt and zipper.

“Baby girl, you’re so eager,” he laughed. He was cut short when you ran your thumb over his leaking head. You thought he made the prettiest face when he moaned.

You licked your lips as you sank down onto your knees, eager to have him in your mouth, ‘Bad reputation’ blasting in the background.

You licked him from the base, right to the tip, taking your time to swirl your tongue around the tip. Xavier had enough of your teasing, gripping your hair before pushing himself all the way down your throat, making you gag around him.

“Ah, Shit,” he hissed beginning to thrust into your mouth.

He looked down into your watery eyes, the sight making him groan even louder. Spit ran out of your mouth, stringing all the way to your cleavage. His hands loosened their grip, letting you pull off him completely.

“I want you to cum inside me,” you said, wiping your mouth and getting back on your feet.

Xavier grinned, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Jump”, he commanded, holding onto your hips. You complied and he pushed you against the door.

He pulled your panties to the side, running his fingers through your wet folds.

“Your pussies soaked for me; I don’t even have to finger you huh?”

His dirty talk made you clench around nothing, further adding to your arousal. He chuckled at your whining, slowly easing himself inside you. He watched your face contort in pleasure, getting used to his stretch.

He hadn’t seen a face that good in decades. Your warmth pulsing around him had made him forget about the world outside the cloakroom. When was the last time he had felt like this?

The way you tenderly held his face snapped him out of his thoughts, your gentle smile turned into an ‘O’ as he began to thrust inside you. Now was not the time for self-reflection.

The sound skin on skin echoed through the room. The door rattled with every thrust of Xavier’s hips.

His thumb reached for you clit, making you squeeze around him.

“X- Xavier I think …” you were breathless.

“Let go for me baby, let me hear you.”

A few more sharp thrusts are all it took for you to come undone. You closed your eyes and threw your head back in ecstasy, bashing it on the closed door.

Xavier took it as an invitation, licking his lips and bearing his fangs before sinking his teeth into your already bruised flesh. Your eyes shot open and you wanted to scream in pain, but Xavier slammed his hand over your mouth, muffling the screams. The taste of your sweet blood made him cum, painting your walls with his seed.

The pain mixed into the pleasure, the strange haze leaving you disorientated as he pulled out of you. You slumped back against the door, Xavier’s arms the only thing keeping you up.

You looked at him through bleary eyes; it was a strange scene, Donna Summer’s ‘Last Dance’ was muffled through the door, Xavier was grinning at you with a bloody mouth.

**_‘Can you fill my appetite?’_ **

“I think I’ll keep you around baby.”


End file.
